Une danse pendant une soirée
by Fye the flyer
Summary: Alors que Livaï rentre du travail, Eren a décidé de rendre la soirée agréable en musique.


_Je suis rentré.

_Bienvenue mon amour! Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

_Hm hm."

_Viens là."

Le plus grand des deux attrapa l'autre, l'enlaça, faisant passer tout ses sentiments d'amour, de manque de l'autre, d'envie.

_Eren, tu m'étouffes."

En effet, Eren l'avait serré trop fort, sous l'emprise de sa faim amoureuse, il voulait se shooter de son odeur, il voulait avaler le corps tout entier de son amant.

_Désolé.. Mais tu m'as manqué." dit Eren, il aimait exprimer ses envies, ses sentiments, il n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être lourd et garder ses émotions pour lui.

_Je suis parti moins d'une journée pour travailler, et je te manque?" répliqua Livaï à son tendre époux. Mais il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, ce petit homme aimait l'amour qu'Eren lui offrait sans limite.

_Peu importe la raison ou le nombres d'heures, je te veux auprès de moi tout le temps."

_Tch, gamin."

Eren lâcha Livaï, non sans avoir embrasser les lèvres charnues du plus âgé, et l'entraina dans le salon où trainait une valse italienne. Les murs peints de gris souris agréable avait été caché par les meubles qu'Eren avaient repoussé pour... pourquoi ? Il faisait propre. Trop propre, Eren venait de nettoyer, c'était rare, d'habitude Livaï s'attribuait cette tâche lui-même. Que voulait-il? Les fois où Eren décidait de nettoyer étaient pour des occasions peu communes, comme la fois où il a annoncé à Livaï qu'il allait devenir parrain, ou qu'il avait décroché son job, ou qu'il lui avait fait sa demande en mariage. C'était Eren qui avait fait sa demande à Livaï , il l'avait fait sur le lit, c'était un jour où Livaï avait travaillé toute la journée, alors il avait nettoyé, puis avait emmené deux coupes de champagne sur le coté, allumé des bougies pour une ambiance romantique, un paquet de préservatifs sur le coté ainsi qu'une petite boite, qui lui avait couté une bonne partie de ses économies, il avait préparé tout de même un peu à manger, ne sachant pas si l'estomac de son amoureux serait plein ou pas. Lorsque Livaï était rentré, il avait vraiment été surpris, après avoir eu leurs embrassades habituelles du retour du plus âgé, Eren l'avait entrainé dans la chambre, là, Livaï avait vraiment été éberlué par l'initiative de son jeune amant. Le plus grand s'était assis sur le lit et avait installé le petit brun à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il s'était souhaité une bonne santé et avait bu une gorgée de leur champagne, Eren avait redéposé les coupes, puis s'était penché, attrapa le petite boîte noire, Livaï lui avait demandé ce que c'était, puis Eren avait ouvert la petite boîte en lui faisant sa demande en mariage. Le monsieur Ackerman était tombé sur le cul, il s'était imaginé tout sauf ça, Il avait répondu "Oui" bien entendu, puis avait passé la soirée et la nuit dans des festivités bien agréables pour le couple. Et aujourd'hui Eren avait nettoyé, alors il s'attendait à tout, ne sachant pas d'emblée ce pourquoi Eren lui faisait une tel scène. Il s'imagina des situations peu catholiques et rougit, ils l'avaient fait dans toutes les pièces de la maison, et à chaque fois ils avaient apprécié, avec son lot d'erreurs, de maladresses, de trop d'amour et de bonheur, malgré tout, ils avaient bon. Eren revenait d'avoir baissé la luminosité de la pièce, il augmenta un peu le son, qui enchaina sur une musique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien du aux goûts musicaux de son mari, cela faisait à présent 5 ans qu'ils avaient une vie commune.

Tilt.

Livaï culpabilisait, comment avait-il pu oublié la date de leur emménagement dans leur maison? Il devait avoir l'air con, très même.

_Désolé Eren.. J'ai oublié."

Il s'en voulait beaucoup d'avoir oublié ce jour mémorable, ils avaient ri comme des enfants et s'étaient amusés dans leur lit, pas de sexe, juste de l'amour pur et dur. -sans mauvais jeu de mots-

_Je le savais, tu es surchargé ces derniers temps, alors je ne t'en veux pas."

Et sur ces mots, Eren l'invita à danser, il accepta sans rechigner, il se blottit dans ses bras, enlaça ses bras autour de son cou et Eren copia son geste, mais autour des hanches, se balançant sur le rythme doux de la musique. Même si ce genre de musique n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, il adorait cette chanson, c'était celle qu'Eren avait choisi pour leur mariage, il l'aimait pour ce qu'elle représentait, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Eren planta son regard dans celui de son concubin et se pencha à l'oreille de celui-ci et lui chantonna, amoureux, ses deux petits mots:

_Ti amo ~."

Livaï se recula un peu d'Eren se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, ils étaient dans leur bulle, et rien ne pouvait la percer, ils dansaient, ils s'aimaient, peu importait. Eren ressera un peu sa prise contre lui, s'imprégnant de chaque geste, chaque odeur, chaque mot de la chanson, chaque pas qui s'emboitait pour former la danse.

_Moi aussi je t'aime imbécile."

Il rit, il était le plus heureux des hommes, il assumait son homosexualité pleinement, parce qu'il avait Eren. Il avait ce qu'on appelait une raison de vivre, et pour rien au monde il ne la lâcherait cette raison.

La musique s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes et Eren Lâcha:

_Allez, au plumard, on va fêter ça !"

Livaï n'eut pas le temps de dire sa façon de penser qu'il finissait sur le lit, avec un Eren affamé qui se jetait sur lui.

Le reste, vous le connaissez.

NdA: Voila un petit O-S qui me donnait envie, alors j'l'ai écrit.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Bye bye, Fye.

* ( Neemu est passé corriger ~~ J'espère que vous avez aimé! )


End file.
